The Hobbit Musketeers
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The village of Hobbiton bustled to life. In the waking hours of the morning, hobbits were just getting up and getting around. But for Frodo Baggins, this was his chance to prove he could be a proper Musketeer. He already earned the title by assisting fellow hobbits. Now that he had the title, this first day would prove who he truly was and was about to become.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

The Musketeers do exist throughout history. This idea was sparked by the drabble I wrote in the 100 drabble challenge, but this one-shot is separate from NirCele's 100 Drabble Challenge. But Musketeers mixed with Hobbits… or Hobbits as Musketeers… well, let's see where this story takes us. :) And even though this story crosses with The Three Musketeers, the elements and theme are in the story, but this story is mainly focused on our favorite hobbits and their adventures. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

The village of Hobbiton bustled to life. In the waking hours of the morning, hobbits were just getting up and getting around. But for Frodo Baggins, this was his chance to prove he could be a proper Musketeer. He already earned the title by assisting fellow hobbits. Now that he had the title, this first day would prove who he truly was and was about to become.

Good. He had his green cloak on. Now for his plume hat, which had a few hawks' feathers nestled on the brim. His hat was pulled over his head. Now he was ready to leave Bag End and start this new life, this new journey.

Just as he walked down the stone steps, Frodo looked up, meeting the gaze of his dappled grey pony. It was good to see his steed again. And right up in front of the gate. But how… oh, there was Samwise Gamgee, brushing his pony. Frodo didn't ask for him… but it was the thought that counted. And there was Sam's liver colored pony, tied to the gate as Frodo's pony was.

"Thank you, Sam, but you didn't need to do that," Frodo said, smiling.

"Mr. Frodo, it's a nice gesture." Sam inquired, "You realize we're gonna be late for our first day. Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin are already near the Party Tree."

"What time is it now?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Around eight o' clock. Mr. Frodo, we were supposed to be at the stroke of dawn. Did you sleep in?" Sam asked, also concerned.

"Come on, Sam. Let's go," Frodo said, mounting his pony. He and Sam couldn't afford to be late now. He turned to Sam then, "Sam, leave the brush and…"

"No. I'm takin' it with me," Sam said, also mounting his pony, setting the bucket on his saddle. Frodo was impressed, but only for a moment…

"Come on, Sam." Frodo gave his pony a nudge, but it was enough to cause the pony to bolt down the hill. Frodo looked back once to see Sam riding along after him. He looked in front of him in time to slow his pony down, but by then, there Frodo and Sam were met at the Party Tree by various hobbit musketeers. "Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry." Frodo dismounted, leading him over to a post. He was grateful to have the hobbits watch their ponies, for when Sam arrived he too passed the reins over to the same hobbit, who Frodo trusted.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Sam? Sam!" Frodo called. He shook his head, as Sam picked up his brown plume hat, hoisting it over his head again. Frodo grinned at the sight of his gardener. Following the crowd, Frodo, leading Sam by his sleeve approached Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, both hobbits who shushed their friends, allowing them the chance to sit down on the same long bench. "Thank you." Frodo whispered to Pippin, "What's going on?"

"You just missed it. This veteran has been speaking about rules and regulations. Also, a mixture of strawberry shortcake was given to us minutes before you arrived," Merry explained. He too wore a plume hat, but held onto it with both hands.

"So, in other words, we missed a lot," Frodo asked.

"You didn't miss anything. They're the same rules and regulations given to us in our brochures," Pippin said, surprised. "Didn't you receive the brochure?"

"I did. I read it twice," Frodo said, grinning.

"Then you're lucky," Pippin said.

"Mr. Frodo can do whatever he wants," Sam said, defending his master. Frodo raised his hand a little.

"No, Sam. It's fine. They mean well," Frodo said, grinning.

"It's not you I'm worried about. What Merry and Pippin are doin' is quite…" Sam was cut off by another voice. It came from the speaker on the stand.

"You. Yes you. Come up here!" The hobbit musketeer speaker announced.

"Me?" Sam asked, pointing an index finger at himself.

"Yes. Come on, latecomer," the hobbit veteran said.

"Good luck, Sam. Go on," Frodo said, encouraging his friend onto the stage.

"You too, second latecomer!" the hobbit veteran announced.

"All right." Frodo stood up. Although, he was a little nervous about being on stage with a veteran musketeer. This hobbit veteran, in his middle age, was one he respected. And yet, here he was, climbing onstage with his friend, Samwise Gamgee.

"These two will be peeling potato skins for the rest of the morning," the hobbit veteran eyed the two hobbits. "I will fetch you both when you've finished the chore."

"What?" Frodo and Sam asked, confused and petrified. Well, Sam was already petrified as it was. Frodo, on the other hand, stared with confused eyes. He was doing what now?

-.-.-

 _Four Hours Later…_

Last potato that needed to be cut. Four hours ago, Frodo wasn't sure if he was skinning potatoes whole or simply choosing to cut up potatoes for potato skin fries. Now he understood: half were skinned potatoes while the other half was potato skin fries. But did there have to be so many? He was done several minutes after Sam finished his hard work.

"Wow Sam. I'm impressed," Frodo said, smiling.

"It's not that hard, Mr. Frodo," Sam told him.

Frodo chuckled. "I know. It's just… why did there have to be so many potatoes that needed to be cut and skinned?"

"I'll answer that," the hobbit veteran stood right next to the two hobbits. "We need two of each so we can cook them. Nice work, latecomers. You'll be given your assignments soon enough." He added, "You can stop cutting up potatoes now, Mr. Baggins. You've done your part well."

"You see Mr. Frodo. Everythin's working out," Sam said.

"I think I'll wash up now," Frodo said, setting down the knife and heading towards the nearby sink to wash up. That done, he followed Sam – who also finished his chore and washed his hands – out of the shed. At last, there were their ponies. And there was the hobbit veteran as well, who was discussing something with Merry and Pippin.

"I wonder what they're up to," Sam said.

"Let's find out," Frodo said, heading towards the three hobbits. There, he asked the hobbit veteran. "You wished to speak to us."

"Yes. These hobbits are friends of yours." The hobbit veteran continued. "In that case, we have an alarming business happening with the local pies. Mrs. Hornblower is quite mad with frustration. You can find her over by one of the stands at the Party Tree." He added. "Today, you four won't be given too huge a task. You're only beginners to the life of a musketeer. Well, assisting others is a good start." He added, last, turning to Frodo, "I wish you luck." He looked at the four hobbits then, "All of you. Good day lads. Hope your posts are received for your next task." He walked away from the four hobbits.

"Do you think Mrs. Hornblower needs our help?" Pippin asked.

"Come on. Let's see what she wants," Frodo said, leading the group. But as he and his three hobbit friends approached the scene, one of the tables exploded. Well, if he was a musketeer, then…

"Look over there! Scallion!" One of the hobbits shouted. Frodo turned in time to see the hobbit veteran taking off on his dappled grey pony. The same male hobbit shouted. "He's got your pony! He's got -"

"Let me borrow your horse," Frodo said.

"Here, climb on," Sam said on his pony. Frodo took it, finding a seat on the saddle, in the back of Sam's pony.

The chase was on. Frodo looked back in time to see Merry and Pippin riding on, in pursuit of the pony thief. But Frodo wasn't finished. "Get me closer, Sam! We'll be right at him!"

"Heel!" Sam told his pony. Frodo held on as best he could. And there was his pony and the horse thief. Just as they crossed the bridge, arriving in Bywater, Frodo waited for the opportune moment. It had come at last. "Now Mr. Frodo!"

In haste, Frodo leapt from Sam's pony to his own. The dappled grey pony recognized him, but stopped before anyone guessed what happened. Frodo threw himself at the hobbit veteran. The result ended with the two hobbits being thrown from the pony and onto the cobbled road. Frodo nearly had the hobbit veteran pinned down, but the veteran was too fast… until he was caught by Sam, Merry and Pippin. Frodo rushed over to his pony, checking to make sure he was okay.

"What are you doing? I was paid to stop you four and now… now, I've lost a good prized stallion," the hobbit veteran spat near Frodo's feet. "Shame on you, Frodo Baggins."

"You stole my pony. Why?" Frodo repeated. "Why did you do such a thing?"

"For you own good." The hobbit veteran chided. "Your house, Bag End – your cousin's house – will belong to the Sackville-Bagginses. They wanted to make sure Bag End was in their good hands. I was doing them a favor."

"You're the first musketeer to betray us hobbits," Merry said. "It's unbelievable."

"And yet its true." The hobbit veteran said, "Do what you will with me, but Lotho will see to it Bag End belongs to his family."

"Ah. Robin Smallburrow," Frodo said, grinning at the arriving hobbit. "You're just in time to catch a fugitive."

"Good work, Frodo." Robin said. "I knew there was something odd about this day."

"Frodo, we must hurry," Merry and Pippin said in near unison.

"If the Sackville-Bagginses want Bag End…" Pippin was cut off by Frodo.

"Then we'll see to it that Bag End is not theirs for the taking," Frodo inquired.

"How do we do that?" Merry asked, confused.

"We head back to Bag End. Now," Frodo said. He told the Shirriff Robin Smallburrow. "Get this hobbit to a cell. My friends and I have work to do."

"I will indeed, Mr. Baggins," Robin said, hoisting the hobbit veteran to his feet. Two other bounders also assisted him in his task.

Frodo picked up his plume hat, returning it on his head. Grateful to have his dappled grey pony once again, he mounted and set off for the village of Hobbiton with his three friends. He hoped they had arrived on time.

-.-.-

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins arrived on the doorstep of Bag End. Already her heart pounded with glee. She hoped the hobbit veteran she paid distracted Frodo Baggins and his friends, long enough for her to at last have Bag End to herself and her family. She knocked on the door three times, half expecting to meet… oh no. The door opened. Revealing… oh drat! It was Frodo Baggins and his friends.

"Lobelia," Frodo said. "This is a surprise."

"Bag End is mine! Where's that dreaded hobbit veteran I sent to collect you," Lobelia asked.

"He's in a cell at the bounder's office in Bywater," Frodo asked. "Was there something you need help with?"

"Frodo Baggins, I will have Bag End yet," Lobelia said, about to check on the house.

"I'm sorry. But Bag End is not yours," Frodo said, blocking her path.

"Frodo, I hope you don't turn out like Bilbo," she said.

"Well, I am his heir," Frodo said. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Of all the trouble I went to, and now Bag End is snatched away from me and Lotho," Lobelia said, trailing away down the road.

"Farewell Lobelia," Frodo said. He closed the door at long last. Good, but that still didn't mean Lobelia wouldn't try again. He sighed. At least Bag End was a quiet place to live in. He turned his gaze to Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"You did it," Merry and Pippin said, grinning.

"But I fear that won't be the last –" Pippin was interrupted by Frodo, who finished his sentence for him,

"That won't be the last time we speak to Lobelia." Frodo sighed in defeat. "I wish it didn't come to that."

"What can we do, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, curious.

"Now we protect the hobbits." Frodo spoke up, surprised, "Come on. We're musketeers. We have our jobs to perform. And if we're lucky, we'll be securing Hobbiton, the Shire, Buckland and Bree-land with the same knack as we've always had."

"I hope this doesn't get us into trouble," Merry said.

"You would know about trouble, wouldn't you Merry?" Pippin asked, polite but joking.

Frodo chuckled behind his teeth. He was glad to have such good friends by his side. It made the role of musketeer much easier, if not better.

-.-.-

The days drew on. Frodo was given one mission after the next. It seemed he wouldn't stop being a musketeer. It was in his blood to be in the service of the Thain of the Shire and the Master of Buckland. And that's exactly what he did. But there was one mission that caught his attention, which involved Lotho Sackville-Baggins shoving him.

"Watch it, Mr. Baggins," Lotho threatened further. "You had better give Bag End to us, Frodo."

"Hey, don't push him, Lotho," Merry said, helping Frodo to his feet.

"Two of you couldn't beat me. Mum and I will take Bag End and…" Lotho was cut off by another hobbit… Pippin, of course.

"You had better watch yourself, Lotho," Pippin said, standing next to Frodo. "It's three against one."

"You don't scare me," Lotho blabbed.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Frodo? I'm here to help," Sam asked, standing behind Merry and Frodo.

"Uh… I'll be going now," Lotho said, dashing down the road to his mother's house. However, he was surrounded by hobbit musketeers. What could he do now? Oh. The door opened. "You won't see me again."

Frodo shook his head. Well, at least Lotho learned his lesson… or so Frodo hoped he had learned it. Then again, tomorrow was another day. And so would Frodo's quarrel with Lotho and Lobelia over Bag End. But Frodo was glad of one thing: being a musketeer had its benefits. He was grateful to have his friends by his side, even as the days grew darker throughout Middle-earth. For in that time, Frodo had a greater mission on hand: to destroy the One Ring and save the Free Peoples of Middle-earth from Sauron's wrath.

But for now, that day was done and the mission complete. For now, Frodo could rest easy knowing Bag End was safe and sound, and his friends were there to liven his spirits once more.

The End.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) The ending section was inspired, but is different from, Disney's 1993 movie adaptation of "The Three Musketeers".**


End file.
